PEACE out
by writingloser123
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! --- Paige, Emily, Alex, Carly, and Erica, aka PEACE, rule Kingsville Acadamy, and are ready for 8th grade. But what if the drama tears the clique apart? FIND OUT! Read and REVIEW!
1. Plot Summary!

**CHARACTER BIOS:**

Paige Cooper: When her alpha status is in serious danger, she will do anything to keep her throne.

Emily Burke: When all the boys fall for her, including her friend's crushes, she finds herself in a huge mess.

Alex Johnson: When she accidentally plans her party for the same day as Paige's, she is doomed.

Carly Thomas: When her parents force her to join the mathletes, her social life hits rock bottom.

Erica Ryan: When she finds out her boyfriend isn't being loyal, she will do whatever it takes to get him back.

**A/N: this is a Clique like story but with different characters and experiences. PLEASE COMMENT WITH IDEAS, PRAISE, OR EVEN CRITICSM! I will update often but only if you guys comment enough! thnx!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (Paige's POV)**

Paige brushed her silky blonde curls and smiled into the mirror. She looked ah-mazing x 10 in her white Marc Jacobs sundress that totally showed off her deep tan from a summer in Spain. She grabbed her Coach tote bag filled with makeup and school supplies, and jumped into her family's light purple convertible.

"Pick up Emily, Alex, Carly, and Erica," I told Charlie, my chauffeur. He nodded and we went to pick up the girls. Emily looked super cute in her Juicy mini skirt, Juicy knee socks, and hot pink sugar lips, with her brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. Alex wore her blonde hair stick straight with black leggings and a flowing blue Splendid top that brought out the color of her eyes. Carly was wearing jean mini skirt and a purple Abercrombie shirt that no one other than Carly could pull off. Her wavy brown hair was down and framed her face. Erica wore a green Marc Jacobs halter top with brown leggings, and her strawberry blonde hair was in two low braids.

We pulled up in front of Kingsville Academy and I turned to the other girls.

"Ready?" I asked, and with that we got out of the car and began the first day of 8th grade.

* * *

As we walked towards the doors of the school, all eyes were on us (as usual). We strutted down the hall to our lockers, when we saw _them._ Standing across the hall was Matt, Jake, Zach, and… Brian. He was dreamy with his sandy blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. We are meant to be together. He's an alpha, I'm an alpha… it's obvious we make the perfect couple! Brain and his friends were heading our way. I checked my makeup in the locker mirror and then turned to greet Brian while Emily, Alex, Carly, and Erica chatted with the other guys.

"Hey," I said casually, as if I didn't want to totally make out with him right now.

"Hey," Brain replied, "How was your summer?"

"It was great. Spain is such a beautiful place!" I smiled, "How was yours?"

Just then the bell rang meaning we had only ten minutes to get to our first class. Erica and I hurried off to social studies.

"Ohmygawd! Matt asked me out!" Erica squealed.

"Ah! That's so great!" I lied, because I was truly pissed that Erica had a boyfriend before I did. I mean seriously, I'm the most popular girl in the school not her. I needed to get a boyfriend ASAP.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the story so far? What would you like to see happen? PLZ review and tell me! I need to get at least 5 more reviews before i post the next chapter, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Also, thnx to Melanie for the idea to use the name Brian! haha. I HOPE YOU GUYZ LIKE THE STORYYY!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I said I wouldn't post the next chapter until I got 5 more comments but i couldn't help myself! ENJOY. oh, and thank you to the people who DID actually comment! you guyz re the best!!!!! ilu!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Erica's POV:

I sat down at table 12, PEACE's official lunch table, and told Emily, Alex, and Carly my great news. They were all so excited for me, but Paige was acting totally unenthusiastic. I could tell she was jealous. I was now the first girl in our clique to have a boyfriend, and she had been so sure it would be her. Well maybe now she will see that the world doesn't revolve around her!

While everyone launched into a discussion about the latest Gossip Girl episode, I took out my iPhone and texted Matt.

**Erica: **hey!

**Matt: **hey babe. Want 2 hang out tmrw nite?

**Erica: **I can't… it's a school nite and my parent's wuld freak

**Matt: **fine, want 2 have a "study session" tmrw nite?

**Erica: **haha. Sure :D

**Matt:** cool

**Erica: **g2g Paige is giving me the glare :P xoxo

**Matt: **bye.

Ah! I had a date with Matt!!! That makes us totally official. I spent the rest of my time at school day dreaming about Matt and his dark brown hair and gorgeous green eyes.

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

I took a seat next to Jake in science. He looked so cute with his light brown hair and freckles that covered most of his face. He smiled at me and I smiled back. As our teacher launched into a lecture about chemicals, I took out my notebook and began to plan my beginning of the year party…

**INVITES: **send out videos of me inviting them

**GUESTS: **everyone in the 8th grade plus some from other grades

**ENTERTAINMENT: **DJ and dancing, special guest performance, MORE?

**DRESS CODE: **black and white attire ONLY

**OUTFITS: **my dress will be red and other PEACE members will have light pink

**THEME: **Alexwood- red carpet, celebrity style, Hollywood

**LOCATION: **our party room

**DECORATIONS: **movie stuff, night club look, funky

**DRINKS: **non-alcoholic strawberry daiquiris, soda, water

**FOOD: **French fries, hot dogs, chicken, steak, cupcakes, ice cream, candy, etc.

"What's that?" Jake asked, leaning over my shoulder.

"Oh nothing," I shrugged, "Just planning my start of the year party."

"I'm invited right?" He asked.

"Ahbviously, it's going to be the first major event of the year!" I smiled.

"ALEX! JAKE! STOP TALKING!" Mr. Jones, our science teacher exclaimed. I blushed and pretended to pay attention, but I was honestly fantasizing about being the center of attention at my party. For once it wouldn't be all about Paige.

**

* * *

**

Carly's POV:

"I'm home!" I yelled as I entered my house.

"Hey honey! How was your first day of school?" my mom asked.

"It was fine," I shrugged.

"Have you decided what clubs you want to join yet?"

"No, but I am thinking something that has to do with fashion."

"Fashion?! That will not get you into a good college sweetie… but don't worry; I already signed you up for one club."

"Which one?"

"The mathletes. You have a meeting tomorrow."

"THE MATHLETES?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! MOM!!! THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO BE A MATHLETE! THAT'S SOCIAL SUICIDE!!!"

"Sorry Carly, but it's not an option. You _are_ joining the mathletes, and if you still want to do that fashion club then you can do that one too."

"MOM THIS IS SO UNFAIR!"

"That's enough! Go to your room!"

I sprinted up the steps, grabbed my laptop, and lied down on my Love Sac. I signed on to AIM and started a buddy chat with Paige (OMGitzPaige), Emily (dooneyandBURKE), Alex (LexInTheCity), and Erica (xOxERICAxOx).

**CarCarx3: **ehmagawd, u will nawt believe wat my mom is making me do…

**OMGitzPaige: **spill

**LexInTheCity: **wat?

**xOxERICAxOx: **uh oh…

**dooneyandBURKE: **hey girlies

**CarCarx3: **SHE'S MAKING ME JOIN THE MATHLETES!!

**LexInTheCity: **oh

**dooneyandBURKE: **my

**OMGitzPaige: **gawd

**LexInTheCity:** r u serious?

**CarCarx3: **unfortunately, yes

**xOxERICAxOx: **oh snap…

**xOxERICAxOx: **the mathletes are even lamer than Miley Cyrus

**dooneyandBURKE: **wayyy lamer

**CarCarx3: **Come on, it isn't _that_ lame… rite?

**OMGitzPaige: **uh, yeah it totally is

**CarCarx3: **Ugh. This sux.

**CarCarx3: **do u guys think any1 will care or think I'm a nerd?

**dooneyandBURKE: **uhmm…

**LexInTheCity: **no comment...

**xOxERICAxOx: **idk…

**OMGitzPaige: **well it is pretty nerdy…

**CarCarx3: **r u guys seriously going to hate me just because I'm on the mathletes?

**OMGitzPaige: **sry Car, but it's best for all of us

**CarCarx3: **unbelievable! u guys are the worst friends _ever_!

**CarCarx3 has signed off.**

I buried my face in my hands and sobbed until I had no crying left in me. I can't believe my friends would just throw me out of our clique just because I was joining the mathletes. Just because I'm in the club doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly turn into a geek. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, even though it was only 4:30 in the afternoon. I wished that I didn't ever have to wake up. I dreaded the next day where I would be a friendless loser, worse… a friendless _mathlete_.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think of this chapter? Which character do you like the most so far? What would you like to see happen next? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!!! I will post the next chapter once i get 5 more reviews, so plz review because i want to put up the next chapter just as much as you guys want to read it! LOL!**


	4. PREVIEW of Ch 3 and AN!

**A/N: Hey guyz. I have been super busy and haven't been able to write very much of the story. I have a lot of it planned out in my head but i could use some ideas from all of you so PLZ PLZ PLZ review and help me! thnxx. I wasn't able to finish this chapter yet, and since giving you a really short chapter would be totally unfair, I am just going to give this to you as a preview of chapter 3, instead of the actual one. I really enjoy writing this story and I hope you guys like reading it. Again, please review. If I don't get any more reviews, then I will feel like there is really no point in finishing this story. So just take a minute to leave a short review so i know that SOMEONE is ACTUALLY reading this! haha. Enjoy this PREIVEWW of the next chapter and let me know what you think of it. I will try to write and post the rest ASAP but it could take a week. Okay. HEREEE YAA GOOO::**

**

* * *

**

**Emily's POV:**

I cannot believe Carly is going to be a mathlete. That's insane. I mean I feel kind of bad about kicking her out of the group, but honestly, the mathletes are at the way bottom of the social hierarchy. There is no way I'm letting Carly bring us all down to dork central.

My cell phone buzzed and it showed I had a new text message. I opened it.

**My house ASAP –Paige**

I grabbed my Louis Vuitton purse and sprinted down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm going to Paige's house," I yelled, not bothering to stop and wait for her answer. I jumped into the white convertible my driver was sitting in and told him to hurry and get to Paige's house. I did not want to be the last one there. I had to prove to Paige that she was the best beta ever, or else I could very well end up just like Carly.

* * *

**Paige's POV:**

Emily, Alex, and Erica dived onto the Love Sacs in my basement and dug into the bowl of popcorn.

"I think you can all guess why I have called you here today," I started, "Carly just isn't someone worthy of hanging out with us anymore."

They all nodded, and then Erica burst out laughing.

"What?" We all asked.

"The name of our clique is now PEAE!" She laughed. I froze. This was not a laughing matter. This was serious. We could not go around being called "PEAE". Nothing is more un-alpha than having your group name be something as stupid as that.

"Why don't we just come up with a new name?" Alex suggested. Erica stopped laughing. She finally realized that no one else thought this was funny.

"Or," I smirked, "We can find a new C."

I grabbed my yearbook and we went through all the girls who had names that started with C's. We wrote down their names and the reasons why or why not they should be in our clique.

**Claire Ditsy: **NO— does her last name not say it all?! YES—cute… ish… shirt!

**Christine Grossman: **NO— not rich! YES—very nice.

**Cassie Evington: **NO— dated a dork last year. YES— totally gorgeous!

**Caroline Weston: **NO—likes Brian YES—has good taste in guys =].

"Looks like Cassie's our newest clique member," I smiled, but my smile was as fake as I felt. I already missed Carly, but there was no way that I would ever admit that. Being friends with a mathlete is almost as bad as actually _being_ one.

* * *

**A/N: So wat'd u think of it? AHMAZING? LAME? OKAY? AWFUL? BORING? GREAT? Click the REVIEW button and tell me! I want to hear watever you have to say. I dont care if it is telling me this story is horrible (which it isnt... rite?)! lol. YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A MEMBER TO REVIEW... so if u arent a member u can still review. I just found that out today so yeahh, in case u hadn't known that! haha.  
P.S. sorry for being so annoying about wanting u to review!!!! i just NEED to knw wat u think of my story! hahahahha.**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 3. In the last update i gave you a preview of this chapter, and I put that preview in this one too PLUS the rest of the chapter! I hope you like it! I just want to let you know that I am posting each chapter as soon as I write it, so right now this is all i have. I will try to write more again soon and post it but i don't know when that will be. What do i PLAN on having happen next (this could always change)?**

**- Carly goes to the Mathlete meeting and comes up with a brilliant idea on how to get back at her former BFFs****  
- Paige, Emily, Alex, and Erica make the list of things that Cassie will have to do to join their clique, and lets just say Cassie won't be getting into PEACE very easily.**

**- Emily finds out that all the boys are crushing on her... but how? (any ideas, cuz idk yet! lol)**

**AND LOTS MORE!**

PLEASE READ AND REVIEWW! I LOVE YOU ALL! PEACE OUTT! =]]. haha. enjoyy!!!!!

P.S. Leave a review telling me your name or a name you like and I will use it in my story! I have a bunch of new characters coming into the story in the next chapter! =]].

**

* * *

**

**Emily's POV:**

I cannot believe Carly is going to be a mathlete. That's insane. I mean I feel kind of bad about kicking her out of the group, but honestly, the mathletes are at the way bottom of the social hierarchy. There is no way I'm letting Carly bring us all down to dork central.

My cell phone buzzed and it showed I had a new text message. I opened it.

**My house ASAP –Paige**

I grabbed my Louis Vuitton purse and sprinted down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm going to Paige's house," I yelled, not bothering to stop and wait for her answer. I jumped into the white convertible my driver was sitting in and told him to hurry and get to Paige's house. I did not want to be the last one there. I had to prove to Paige that she was the best beta ever, or else I could very well end up just like Carly.

* * *

**Paige's POV:**

Emily, Alex, and Erica dived onto the Love Sacs in my basement and dug into the bowl of popcorn.

"I think you can all guess why I have called you here today," I started, "Carly just isn't someone worthy of hanging out with us anymore."

They all nodded, and then Erica burst out laughing.

"What?" We all asked.

"The name of our clique is now PEAE!" She laughed. I froze. This was not a laughing matter. This was serious. We could not go around being called "PEAE". Nothing is more un-alpha than having your group name be something as stupid as that.

"Why don't we just come up with a new name?" Alex suggested. Erica stopped laughing. She finally realized that no one else thought this was funny.

"Or," I smirked, "We can find a new C."

I grabbed my yearbook and we went through all the girls who had names that started with C's. We wrote down their names and the reasons why or why not they should be in our clique.

**Claire Ditsy: **NO— does her last name not say it all?! YES—cute… ish… shirt!

**Christine Grossman: **NO— not rich! YES—very nice.

**Cassie Evington: **NO— dated a dork last year. YES— totally gorgeous!

**Caroline Weston: **NO—likes Brian YES—has good taste in guys =].

"Looks like Cassie's our newest clique member," I smiled, but my smile was as fake as I felt. I already missed Carly, but there was no way that I would ever admit that. Being friends with a mathlete is almost as bad as actually _being_ one.

* * *

**Erica's POV:**

It was the second day of 8th grade, and I felt (and looked) fabulous. I stepped out of Paige's car and was greeted by Matt.

"Hey!" I smiled, "I'm so excited for our date tonight!"

**"**Yeah, me too," he smiled back.

"Wait a minute, where's Carly?" He asked, looking around.

"She's not hanging out with us anymore," Paige interrupted, "Now, if you two love birds would stop talking, it's time for class."

"Actually, Matt was going to walk me to class…" I started but stopped when I saw the look on Paige's face. Even though I didn't want to give in, I knew that I had no choice. My spot in the clique could be gone right before my eyes if I did anything wrong.

"Sorry, I guess I have to walk with my friends but I'll see you later," I told Matt. He nodded, kissed me on the cheek, and walked away.

"Oh. My. Gawd," I giggled, "He is so cute!"

"You're so lucky!" Alex smiled.

"So what's it like having a boyfriend?" Emily asked.

Paige tapped her foot on the ground and put her hands on her hips.

"Ladies, this is not the time for chit chat, we have an entrance to make," Paige snapped.

We immediately silenced ourselves and followed Paige towards the doors of the school.

"We're walking to the beat of Circus by Britney Spears," Paige told us and with that, she opened the door.

_All eyes on me, in the center of the ring, just like a circus…_

We were so in sync and perfect it was almost surreal. Everyone was looking at us with jealousy and envy in their eyes. We were the coolest girls in the school. The girls everyone wanted to be but weren't good enough to. Then I saw Carly out of the corner of my eye, looking helpless, lost, and all alone, and I couldn't help but think that what if tomorrow, that was me?

* * *

**Alex's POV: **

Paige, Emily, Erica, and I stopped Cassie in the hallway. Her beautiful chestnut brown hair was covering her face, but I could still tell she was nervous. I mean who wouldn't be if the most popular and powerful girls in the whole school were talking to them for the first time _ever_?

"Hey Cassie, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us at lunch today, we have an open seat," Paige smiled sweetly. At first Cassie seemed to think it was joke, but only an idiot would turn down an offer as good as this one, so she grinned and nodded excitingly.

"Cool, see you then!" Paige waved as we headed to math class. Emily and I sat on both sides of Paige while Erica took the seat next to Emily. While Ms. Kimberly went over the homework I pulled out my phone and sent a text message to the girls.

**Alex: **Hey

**Paige: **Hey. Phase 1 of Cassie plan complete

**Erica:** Yeah, so what's the next phase?

**Paige: **Getting to know her better and making her into one of us

**Emily: **I have an idea! How about she has to do something to become an "official" member of our clique!

**Alex:** OMG! U R A GENIUS!

**Paige: **Great idea. What should we make her do? It has to show she's worthy of being in PEACE.**  
Erica: **IDK… we can make a list of things and she has to complete them all…

**Emily: **how about prank calling someone?

**Alex: **ordering pizza and having it delivered to someone else's house?

**Paige: **meet at my house after school tonight and we will make the list

**Emily: **okay

**Erica: **um, I kind of have a date with Matt…

**Paige: **So? Cancel it.

**Alex: **Your first date?! Aw, that's awesome!

**Erica: **Look Paige, I will go to your house if you want me to be there but I was really looking forward to this date…

**Paige: **Fine, go on your date. Keep your cell phone on the entire time so we can text you if we need you though

**Erica: **Thank you so much I owe you big time!!

**Paige:** Yeah whatever, I'm just in a generous mood =]]. Haha

**Emily: **uh-oh, I think Ms. Kimberly see's us texting. Bye!

**Erica: **XOXO

**Paige: **love you!

**Alex: **bye guys

I looked around at my three best friends and then to the empty seat next to me. Some ugly kid had sat down and was picking his nose. I gagged in my mouth and silently prayed that Paige forgave Carly, and ASAP. I don't know how much longer I could stand sitting next to some random loser, while our former best friend was sitting two rows behind us sulking in her chair.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like that chapter? REVIEW! I need to have my total reviews number to be at least 8 before i continue! && don't u want to know whats going to happen? There is a big twist coming up soon... like REALLLYYY soon! Oh and like i said at the top of this story, if you want to be in my story just leave a review with your name and i will use it in the story! if you don't want to give out your name or have a better name you want to say, just leave a review telling me that name! THNXX SOO MUCH!**


End file.
